First Impressions Count
by Random3
Summary: Prue and Andy simply. I can't say much as it might give it away but I'd like you guys to check it out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's the same as before but I tried to correct most of the mistakes as they were keeping me up at night.

I'm really sorry if by doing this I've wipped your reviews but I really didn't like the amount I had.

Oh and scroll down to the bottom I have more to explain.

* * *

First Impressions Count.

Four year old, Prue Halliwell carefully climbed down each step, concentrating hard on not slipping on the wooden surface. She had grown tired of waiting for the rest of her family and had decided to meet them downstairs, where they would have breakfast.

Reaching the second to last step, she stopped as inspiration took her from her current train of thought. Prue stared at the floor two steps away, evaluating whether or not she could go through with her idea.

Believing she could, Prue glanced behind her to insure nobody would see. Last thing she wanted, was everyone to get angry and start yelling 'Prudence' at her.

Seeing it was clear, she turned back to be in the direction she was intent on going in.

Suddenly she leapt from the step and landed a little shakily but still safely at the bottom of the stairs.

Prue turned back and looked at where she had stood moments ago, while grinning at her accomplishment. _Piper's gonnas hate me when I shows her, _she thought. She loved being the oldest of the two, as she got to do everything first.

She gazed around the room, wondering what she could do now to pass the time. Finally her gaze fell on the front door.

Pulling a face while she considered her next plan, she also glanced back at the stairs again. If anyone was to see her this time she would be in more trouble than jumping the last step.

Knowing the coast was clear, Prue moved cautiously towards the front door. She stood on tip toes trying to reach the handle, only to miss it by a small amount. Sighing in frustration, Prue once more checked to see if anyone would see. Then she turned back to the door and squinted.

It opened slightly, allowing a glimpse of the morning sunshine to seep through.

Prue grinned at another achievement and gripped the wooden door in her little hand, where she pulled it further open. She stepped out on the porch to retrieve the object she had wanted, the newspaper, hoping to surprise her mother with it when she came down for breakfast.

Standing straight again, Prue noticed a little boy was sat at the bottom of the stone stairway. He had one knee pulled up to his chest, which then had his elbow resting on it. Finally his head was held by that arms hand and was tilted to one side.

Slowly Prue made her way to him, with the newspaper held tightly in her hand.

"Hi." she greeted from the step behind him.

The young boy jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. It was then Prue noticed he was wearing a cowboy outfit, but had lost the hat and he also had a toy gun jammed into his pocket.

"Hi." he smiled somewhat sadly, then turned back to his previous position. He was glad it wasn't another grown up, who would yell an worry.

Prue sat down next to him. Although she was told never to talk to strangers, she didn't feel he was that much of a stranger. "What's ya name?"

"Andy." he replied glumly, then faced her again. "What's yours?"

"Prue." she beamed. _Not strangers now, _she also thought proudly.

"How old are you?" Andy asked, interested in his new friend.

"Four." Prue answered, holding up four fingers on her hand. However she took her time to make sure she was right.

"Me too." he grinned.

Prue also grinned, then glanced up at the house behind her. "What's you doing here?"

Andy returned to his unhappy demeanour and glanced down at the floor before answering. "I ran away from my house."

He watched as Prue looked at him in shock and a little awed. "That's bad."

"My mummy made me…..she yelled at me."

"My mummy yells when I'm naughty, what's you do?"

Andy looked away at the question and blushed very slightly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his, strange but nice, new friend what he did. However another part of him realised he felt that he could tell her anything and she would understand.

"I was playing cowboys and I needed a horse…so I used Buster." he replied.

"Who's Buster?"

"My dog." Andy answered with a small smile.

Prue's face lit up at the mention of Andy's pet. "You've gots a doggie?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah…" Andy beamed also excited. "You wants to meet him?" he asked standing up and offering his hand to her.

Prue stood up quickly, then stopped and turned to face her house and glanced at the newspaper in her hand. She faced Andy again. "Where's your house?"

Andy pointed to a house two doors down from her own. "That one."

She gave one final glance to the manor, then took Andy's outstretched hand. "Okay." she replied, holding on to the newspaper as they ran down to his house.

They made their way up the front steps of Andy's home and just as they reached the top, the door swung open and a frantic woman was about to run out. However she stopped dead when she saw the two of them.

"Andrew Trudeau, you are in so much trouble young man!"

Both children grimaced, having heard those words more than once. Although Prue wasn't in trouble with this woman, she still felt sorry for her friend.

"Sowy mummy, but…"

"No buts Andrew…." Andy's mother trailed off, as she now registered the little girl stood next to her son. She quickly gazed down the street, trying to find a parent. When she couldn't, she knelt down in front of the two children. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Prue." she answered and smiled to Andy's mother, while placing the newspaper in front of herself.

"Prue!" They all heard from down the street. Andy's mum stood up, intending to find the owner of the worried voice.

"See." the pretty little girl told her with a beaming smile.

"Prudence!"

Andy snickered slightly at the name and Prue turned to him, sending a look, which made him close his mouth quickly. She poked her tongue out at him, which caused him to smile.

"Excuse me!" Andy's mother called, not noticing the playful exchange between the two children. "She's here."

"Oh, thank God." Patty sighed, heading up the steps to her daughter.

"Morning mummy." Prue grinned.

"Don't morning me Prudence. Do you realise how much trouble you are in?" Patty reprimanded as she picked her oldest child up.

"I only came to see Andy's doggie." Prue replied innocently.

Andy's mother smiled at the cute girl as she simultaneously pulled her son close to her, making sure he stayed in sight.

"I'm so sorry." Patty said, facing the woman with the little boy.

"Oh, no problem. I believe Andy here had a helping hand." she smiled.

"I'm Patty, Patty Halliwell." Patty introduced herself, also offering her hand to the pleasant lady, who accepted the gesture.

"Julie Trudeau."

"Are you new here?" Patty asked, as she shifted Prue into a better position on her hip.

"Sort of, we moved here about a month ago. My husband was transferred from Portland." Julie replied.

"Oh, well welcome to San Francisco, where your children do disappearing acts on you." Patty smiled, then eyed her daughter, who had been playing with her mother's hair.

Prue again smiled innocently, "I didn't disappear mummy. I gots the paper for you." she held it up to prove her point. The two woman laughed slightly, still trying to remain as the authoritative figures.

"Your still in trouble." Patty told Prue.

Then Julie noticed Andy smirk. "You too Andrew."

This time it was Prue's turn to smirk at her new friend, who stuck his tongue out like she had done minutes earlier. Both ended up smiling at the other.

"Well it was nice meeting you Julie…and guessing by these two, it won't be the last." Patty smiled, glancing between the two children and sending Julie an amused look.

Julie smiled in response, also glancing between Prue and Andy. "It was nice meeting you too. Maybe we can arrange something, instead of them meeting on the street."

"That's a great idea…" Patty replied, then turned to her ravened haired daughter, who was having a competition with Andy to see who could pull the silliest face. "Right, you…" Prue looked up from Andy and grinned at her mum. "…lets get you home before Grams thinks the paper has been stolen."

Patty faced Julie again. "Thank you, and if you need anything, I'm sure your son can show you the way." she said, smiling at the little boy, who smiled back. _He's going to grow up to be a charmer, _Patty thought with an amused expression.

"I'm sure he could." Julie laughed.

"Bye." Patty then began to walk back down the stone steps.

"Bye Andy." Prue called back from her mother's arms, giving a small wave to the two people she had just met.

Andy waved back. "Bye Prue."

When they were out of sight, Prue fidgeted slightly to face Patty. "Mummy can we get a doggie?"

Patty laughed at her daughter's request. "I don't know Prue. Your Grams barely let your father move in."

"Pleeeease." Prue begged, again playing with her mum's hair.

Patty smiled to her daughter. "We'll see." as Prue grinned, Patty turned to her with a stern expression. "Now are you going to tell me how you got outside, young lady?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so now you have hopefully read it or something along those lines but I need to know whether you think I should make it more than a one shot. Although this one would probably go more on the back burner. 

Those who have already told me thankyou very much and I apologise for any confusion this has caused.

Oh and the-WB-Queen; yeah Prue did use her powers to open the door, but I didn't put alot of focus on it. Sorry.

Anyway let me know.


	2. AN:

Okay, so originally this was supposed to be a one-shot.

However I've been asked to continue. I was wondering what the rest of you thought, whether it was worth it or not.

If I was, it would probably be one-shot chapters, (does that make sense.)

Anyway, so I'd really appreciate your guys opinions but I can't promiseI would be any good.

Also did you guys notice the amount of mistakes in that short bit. Remind me to never write when I'm that tired again. It's bad.


End file.
